


Names have power

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, even though j. K. Sucks
Genre: Changeling Harry Potter, F/M, Fae Harry Potter, Fae Luna Lovegood (quarter), Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Multi, fae court, names have power, never give yours away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: “Is it true that the fae steal babies?”“Yes, the fae steal children. But not from loving families. They take children from doorsteps, the dark, and the cold. A child taken by the fae grow up wild and free.”“I thought so,” she saidHarry Potter was taken from his aunt’s doorstep to the world of the fae.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	1. May I have your name

“May I have your name?” he asked, hand outstretched.  
“You may call me Luna,” she replied.  
“Very well, Luna who knows the fae’s tricks, you may call me Harry.”

“Is it true that the fae steal babies?”  
“Yes, the fae steal children. But not from loving families. They take children from doorsteps, the dark, and the cold. A child taken by the fae grow up wild and free.”  
“I thought so,” she said.

“Did you know there hasn’t been a fae ruler born to humans in over a century?”  
“Yes, they had been searching for a long time for a child to steal with magic in their blood.”  
“And then you came, and they stopped.”  
“Hush, saying things like that is dangerous here.” 

“Did you know my mother was half fae?”  
“No, but I had wondered. Taken or born?”  
“Born, she taught me your tricks.”  
“Do you want to know my name?”

“It’s Hecatos.”  
“Mine’s Lilith.”

“Why are you my friend, you aren’t different? Luna is different, like me but you’re just you.”  
“My mother taught me that the odd ones have the best stories and carve the lasting paths.”  
“And you?”  
“I’ve read enough about the fae to know this is my chance for an adventure.”  
“Fair enough.”

“Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“We’re already at four, do you suppose we will be seven by the time you rule?”  
“Why do you say that.”  
“Well seven is a powerful magic number and we’ve got more than three already.”  
“No, Luna. The part about me ruling. Haven’t I told you that talk is dangerous.”

“You two need true names if you’re going to continue staying with Harry.”

“I am Aster, called Justin.”  
“I am Lucanthe, called Padma.”

“See, I told you we would have more.”  
“Hush, Luna. So what makes you want to join me?

“The system’s broken, my aunt showed me that. But you don’t work in the system and you seem interesting.”

“If you’re going to break things I want to help.”

“Harry?”  
“Yes, my moon?”  
“What do you think about that girl whose new this year, the one with a soul the color of flame?”  
“Let’s take her, it’s always good to have someone to help you burn the world down to ashes and build a new world on top.”

“I am Viviana, called Susan.”  
“I am Nova, called Blaise.”  
“I am Brigid, called Ginny.”

So they were seven.


	2. Growing up means growing into war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Harry growing up. The title of this chapter is from girl into devil by S. J. Tucker.

It would take a while for them to take over, Luna had to come a year early, meetings would have to happen, battles fought, strategy made, but in the end they would, probably. Nothing is set in stone afterall. The woman who was called first Pandora Othele, then Pandora Lovegood was half fae half seer. She saw that Harry would come, and that she would die after her moon’s seventh birthday. Seven is a powerful number. It is when fae children make their wands.

When Harry said that the fae had been searching for over a century he had not been lying, it had been almost two centuries and the fae were getting desperate. All of the good rulers are changelings afterall. So they found a child on a doorstep and took them in. The fae court read the letter in his basket, but they also saw the scrap of soul. They removed it from harry but what was left was a container of magic- made from Harry. The fae decided it was never too early to make a Bodymate and made a golden eagle for Harry to look through the eyes of and have perch on his shoulder. 

At this point you should know there are three types of destiny. Bodymates, also known as farmilliars. Harry named his Aeolos and flew through the skies. Those strings of fate are brown. Then there are heartmates, they are like friends but bound by destiny to be true. One can have as many heartmates as destiny decides. Those strings of fate are red. Finally soulmates, the type talked of in stories. The loves whose minds connect, the strings of silver fate. 

Harry had all three types. The brown string to Aeolos. Five red strings to his friendsfollowersconcil. And a silver string to Luna. He didn’t know this yet of course. He didn’t know much of anything to be honest. 

Harry was born on a hot July day, his birth was no more celebrated than any other baby. No prophecy had been spoken, no one thought of him as a savior.

Harry lost his parents on a cold October night, a night that would be celebrated all over Britain. A prophecy had been spoken and he was the savior. 

Dumbledore left a baby outside in the cold with just a note, the fae do not think kindly of the kind of men who do that. 

Harry was taken to the world of the fae and kept there. They removed Dumbledore’s hope and made one of their own. 

Harry grew up with hair as dark as the infinite abyss that the fae children were warned away from, but still explored, and eyes that held all the greens of the forest. Colors are more vibrant in the land under hills and nothing that goes there can stay dull for long. 

Harry explored everywhere he could, his belt held bags, a bottle, and a sheath first for his knife, then for his wand. He ran wild under the stars and sun alike and made friends with the beasts. He read books on strategy and cunning and the best trees to talk to if you wanted a clear fresh gulp of syrup. He learned to make fairy gold and to wield a knife as well as his wits. This is not Dumbledore’s golden boy, this is a child of the fae. Who runs with a gold and black eagle on his shoulder and leaps from treetop to treetop for fun. 

Sometimes the fae would allow Harry to come with them to the world of mortals and wixen, only goblins can tell that fairy gold is not gold in true, and by that time everyone is long gone. 

Harry was not raised to be a king because fae don’t raise children, they show them how to stay alive until they are old enough to take care of themselves and offer classes on how to trick humans or wield a knife. But he was raised to be a king, the question was if he would be. Many of the fae complained that humans only caused trouble and they had gotten along fine for the last two hundred years without one in charge, mucking up the system. So Harry never talked about what his future might hold.

Harry went to Hogwarts on September first, on the train, he met a girl who should not have been there. In any other world Pandora would not have made it happen, but she was part fae, and part seer, and that has to count for something. So Luna would go to Hogwarts a year early and no one would really be sure how she had done it, but that was that. 

And when Harry met Luna, the war began. Neither of them knew this yet. They were just delighting in the magic of having someone to talk to who understands.


	3. Of rules and days of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of rules, to know what is yet to come you must first know what has come before.

The fae care nothing for the prophecies of mortals, after all they could live for centuries in which time many mortal rulers would rise and fall. This is not to say they do not know the prophecies- they simply do not care for them. The fae are not beings bound by anything, be it prophecy, laws, or ropes. Of course the fae have to abide by a few laws, seven in fact. 

The laws of the Fae  
Children are for taking, but only if they do not have anyone.  
Everything comes in threes and sevens.  
If they are foolish enough to believe you what happens next is on them  
All in the realm of the fae shall grow up wild and free.  
If someone gives you their name they are yours to command.  
Show the cards in your hand, not in your sleeve.  
All rules but these are made to be broken but loopholes are more fun.  
  
The law were known by all in the land of the fae, they show up wherever they want to, from signposts to teabags you can always expect to run into a law eventually. Even if you never saw them on their travels it was impossible not to hear of them- Mortal accept fairy gold? Third law. Tell a bit more than you mean to? Prime example of the sixth law when you have to pay more than is fair for what you want- of course fae have a different definition of fair, mainly involving the third law but the fae are wild and free, and so they steal laws from anywhere else they want to. Possession is nine tenths a fae would call while inside some poor soul who didn’t know better than to give their name out. Finders keepers one would say when accused of pickpocketing.  
It is a fact known to all who wish to have a relationship with the fae and not lose everything that the fae cannot lie, all this means is that they are very good at twisting the truth all while never speaking a falsehood. It’s like a sport to them, if Dumbledore had checked on Harry and noticed he was gone, and by some miracle think the fae had done it they would be able to say that they did not take Harry James Potter. He would choose his own name, a true name, and besides the first law was on their side and the laws have been there since the dawn of time and shall remain for as long as anything is left.  
Harry was told the prophecy when he was old enough to understand, old enough to understand that prophecys are like rules but less likely to be enforced and that meant you should always try to break them or slip through a loophole.  
The fae court is an odd one- it follows its own set of rules, which is unusual in itself among the fae , but the fae courts rules make no sense so perhaps the fae started following them simply for the fun of it and now it seems like too much effort to stop.  
There has always been a fae ruler and each ruler has had their own court- a group of powerful beings who were fiercely loyal to the death and who would turn the world upside down at their whims. The current ruler was a fae man who had held the position for less than a year, no one who is not human has ever held the position for more than five, and of those none have been nearly as strong as the human rulers nor with such loyal, and powerful court.  
Humans, for reasons that many Sientists have studied and none have found a satisfactory answer, always make the best rulers of the fae- that is not to say there have been many rulers but of the odd two dozen they were always the ones who made the fae strong.  
Of course the fae are not all accepting, or happy with that fact. And some take it into their own hands to insure that the ruler of the fae is indeed, a fae.


End file.
